


Once They Were Boys

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Violence, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is carved by betrayal and diamond swords dripping in each others blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once They Were Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's so short, this is one of the things I'm most proud of so I figured I'd get it up over here as well.

Their love is carved by betrayal and diamond swords dripping in each others blood. 

When they were young boys, shoving each other out of trees as their noble parents argued over a crown and blood lines, the maids used to whisper that the six of them no good for each other. 

That Ryan’s wicked plans would ruin Ray’s silly nature (they hadn’t lived to see the silly boy cut down a Mad King). That Michael’s rage would infect Jack’s kind heart (they were right because Michael gained a title,  _Mogar,_ and Jack will never turn his back on the brunette). They used to whisper that Geoff’s lazy nature would limit all of Gavin’s creativity (Geoff’s lazy nature would force Gavin’s hand in their games).

Once they were young boys who cared for each other with gentle brushes of their fingertips behind their angry father’s backs and pressed soft kisses over bruised skin when training was over.

Now they were men who gambled their immortal lives and their kingdom without a thought and showed their love with nails that drew blood and a sea of bodies leading to a throne.

Once they were boys who didn’t care when Geoff’s father claimed the throne and now they were men who waged war for the crown.

 


End file.
